


December 1st

by orphan_account



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Connor's dad and him leaving the family when Connor was young, Some angst? Kinda but not really, Tiny Bit of Hurt/Comfort, mostly just fluff, only a very brief mention but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oliver returns home on the afternoon of December 1st, he finds Connor in a somewhat festive mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 1st

**Author's Note:**

> So this is very short and very terrible, please excuse me, I just love Christmas and couldn't resist some seasonal coliver. Also couldn't resist incorporating a small headcanon of mine that Connor grew up not really celebrating christmas.. It makes more sense how I wrote it in the fic :) Hope you enjoy, kudos and comments always appreciated!
> 
> (Unbeta'd)

It was one of those rare afternoons when Oliver returned home after Connor. What was even more surprising was the syrupy sweet scent that hit his nose before he'd even walked through the door. And what was that... Christmas music?

Oliver pushed open to the door to apartment 303 to be greeted with the festive sight of his boyfriend dancing around the kitchen in a Christmas jumper and apron, oven gloves in hand. The source of the delicious smell turned out to be the cookies baking in the oven. Cookies. Since when did Connor make cookies?

Connor, who was yet to realise Oliver was home, was evidently lost in the music flooding the apartment. It was a tune that Oliver - and the rest of the world - was very familiar with. 

"Oh baby all I want for Christmas... Is youuuu-" Connor belted as he swung around, almost dropping the bag of flour he was holding when he saw his boyfriend standing there, grinning stupidly.

"Oh, hey Ollie," Connor practically hummed, putting down the bag to wrap his arms around and kiss Oliver. The embrace left them both covered in various baking ingredients - Connor wasn't a very neat person by nature - but neither minded.

"Hey, are you baking? I thought that wasn't your thing," Oliver smiled, just now noticing the vibrant lights and decorations covering almost every inch of the apartment. Red tinsel hung from frames on the walls and various multicoloured lights were strung around vases, giving the place a warm glow.

Connor attempted to wipe off some flour that had made its way to Oliver's nose.

"I don't normally, but you know what day it is. How can I not make Christmas cookies on December 1st? Its the month of _Christmas_. It's a family recipe - I had to call my grandma to help, but she wasn't very useful. When I asked her how they should be when they're finished, she just said they should smell like love and Christmas. I don't know if I got anywhere near that..."

Oliver chuckled. "God, you're adorable. They do smell delicious, though. But I thought your family didn't do Christmas?"

"They never used to before dad left, or at least we used it more as a social prop than an actual holiday. My dad never bothered with festivities and stuff, or anything people enjoyed. I'd go to sleep on Christmas Eve looking forward to parties and social events, not presents and dinners like a normal kid." 

Connor cited all of this with a sad, almost remorseful voice. Oliver tightened his arms around Connor's waist, making Connor turn to him, bringing a smile back to that face.

Oliver rubbed the small of his back comfortingly. "You're celebrating Christmas with me now. You can enjoy every second of it, right along with me."

Connor looked at him and didn't speak, just nodded appreciatively, blinking rapidly to stop himself tearing up. He suddenly moved away and brightened up. 

"Anyways, look what your mum sent."

Oliver joined him at the couch to see what he was holding up; an oversized, woolly Christmas jumper, identical to the one Connor was wearing. The bright red nose of the jumper's reindeer actually _lit up_. Oliver couldn't roll his eyes fast enough. It wasn't long before he was matching Connor's brilliant smile, though.

Giggling, Connor nudged him playfully. "You have to put it on! Then we can be matching, like a couple straight outta the Christmas movies."

Oliver sighed but pulled it on over his work shirt. It was scratchy and too tight around his arms, but Oliver was glad to bear these imperfections when Connor pulled him close and kissed him, giggling and trading sentiments between pecks.

It wasn't long before they were interrupted by the fire alarm ringing over Mariah Carey, and they were forced to attend to the currently smoking cookies.

"You were right. Baking isn't my thing. Still," Connor laughed, placing the scorched treats on the counter.

Oliver was occupied with fanning the smoke coming from the tray, but managed to reply, 

"Doesn't matter. We have the whole of December to practice, right? It's only the first."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: makers-manhattan (was soapyhandsx)


End file.
